New school, New life
by wholocker78218
Summary: Dean and Sam have moved in with their uncle Bobby after their dad disappears in the middle of the night. Starting at a new school Dean meets a blue eyed boy who mucks up his life in all the right ways. Destiel, Sabriel, Crowlazar and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys,**

 **This is my first Supernatural fanfic and Im only halfway through season 6 so some of the characters from the latest series won't be in this but hopefully if this gets good enough feedback it might continue long enough that I catch up with the show.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think. The better the feedback the more likely I will be to update sooner. If you have any ideas of where this story should go or any ideas for situations you want to happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **I would also like to apologise for any errors I have made with the American school system I'm Scottish so I have no clue what I am doing with any of it.**

 **Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Wholocker x**

Dean Winchester and his brother Sam moved to South Dakota to live with their uncle Bobby Singer. They woke up one morning to find their dad had left along with all his clothes and belongings leaving the boys on their own. It wasn't so much of a surprise, their dad leaving, they just didn't expect for him to just run out on them in the middle of the night. They moved into their uncle's house at the start of the summer and as the final days of summer break came to close they began to get ready for their first day in their new school. They didn't know anyone their age other than Jo as Dean helped out in Bobby's junk yard and Sam stayed up in his room playing games on his laptop. Jo was the daughter of one of Bobby's friends. Her blonde hair and brown eyes give her a look of innocence however she was the complete opposite she had a sick sense of humour and a devilish smile that could make anyone feel wary.

Jo had felt it necessary to tell the boys about everyone at their school. She went into great detail about a few of the students and others she gave the name of and nothing else. Her favourites to talk about however were the Novak's. Michael, Raphael, Balthazar, Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna and Castiel Novak were all siblings who practically ran the school. Michael and Raphael were the oldest and were at college; Lucifer and Balthazar were seniors and Gabriel, Anna and Castiel were all juniors.

Dean found their names all really weird; all of them were named after angels and one of them the devil himself. Who does that?

According to Jo, Gabriel was the school's prankster, Anna was head cheerleader, Balthazar was the star soccer player and his boyfriend Fergus (although everyone called him Crowley), was right-hand man to Lucifer who could get you anything for the right price and Lucifer was someone no one messed with. The last one was Castiel; according to Jo, Castiel was the resident heartbreaker, both boys and girls. Jo said he could charm his way into anyone's pants and still was liked by almost everyone in school. The way Jo blushed as she talked about Castiel made Dean wonder just how close Castiel and Jo were but he didn't say anything in case Bobby or Ellen heard.

XOX

It was the first day of school and Dean and Sam were up before Bobby getting ready for school. Dean wanted to make a good impression so he wore his green button down with dark jeans and his favourite black boots. He always got a few compliments when he wore this and if he got a few admirers on his first day he wasn't complaining. Sam often called his brother a boy slut but Dean just shrugged it off.

Dean drove himself and Sam to school in his black Impala which he valued more than anything else in his life (maybe even more than his brother). When they arrived outside the school the car park was only a quarter full and they had roughly ten minutes to kill before they day started. They headed through to the office to collect their schedules from the lady behind the desk. Dean was a junior and Sam was a sophomore so their homerooms were at opposite ends of the school. The receptionist also gave them their locker numbers and keys before shooing them away with a flick of her wrist.

They both headed to their respective homerooms alone and after a few minutes of getting lost in countless corridors Dean found the classroom he had to be in with two minutes to spare. The classroom was almost full when he walked in and he headed straight to the teachers desk.

The teacher looked up when he saw a shadow cast over his desk and gave a small smile.

"You must be Mr. Winchester. Dean if I'm right?" The man asked to which Dean nodded mutely. "It's good to meet you Dean, I'm Mr Padalecki. You will be part of my registration class for the year so if you need anything just let me know. Anyway enough from me just take a seat wherever you want."

Dean nodded again before finding a seat at the back of the class. The bell went off just as Dean sat down.

"You're late." Mr Padalecki said to a boy who walked through the classroom door.

"I think you will find that the bell has not stopped ringing yet sir so technically, I am on time." A deep gravelly voice replied.

Dean would like to say that he didn't hear Mr Padalecki call the boy a smartass but from the smirk on the boy's face he must have. The boy had black hair that looked like he had just had a few rounds in bed and the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white long sleeved button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waist coat and white converse. He sat down in the only remaining seat next to Dean and turned to face him.

"I do not believe we have met, my name is Castiel but most people call me Cas." The boy said. So this was the famous Castiel Novak. Dean couldn't take his eyes off Cas' which were an even bright shade of blue up close. Dean could definitely see the appeal on this boy. His waist coat and shirt clung tightly to his lean body and his jeans made his legs and ass look amazing. Dean finally recovered after a minute of checking out the boy in front of him and finally replied.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. I just moved here from Kansas with my brother." Dean said staring into Cas' gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well Dean it is nice to meet you. I hope in time I can get to know you." Cas stated with a smirk that should be illegal before turning in his chair as Mr Padalecki took attendance.

Castiel was nothing like Dean had imagined. Jo had gone into extreme detail about his impeccable jaw line, the fullness of his lips and the most important aspect of his face, his eyes. Dean felt like he could be sucked into those eyes and never return and not care a single bit. He didn't believe it possible for someone eyes to be so blue but here he was sitting next the hottest guy he has ever met, with the most amazing eyes he has ever seen.

He must have been staring for far too long as he saw Cas turn his face to look at him tilt his head to the side a little bit as if he was confused then he game a small smile with the tug of his lips and Dean felt like goo in his chair. His heaven was short lived as the bell rang meaning the end of registration and the start of first period.

XOX

Dean walked into his first period class, History, and sat down at the back of the class. He was grabbing the notebook from his bag when a boy with blonde hair sat down next to him with a lollipop in his mouth.

"You must be the new boy. Names Gabriel, schools resident prankster/ trickster whatever you want to call it. If anything bizarre and funny goes down it's a safe bet that I did it." He said taking the lollipop out of his mouth just long enough to talk and then put it back in.

"Er, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester my brother and I just moved here from Kansas." Dean replied. He had been at this school less than twenty minutes and had come face to face with two of the Novak's already.

"Well Dean-o you should know that as this is the first day of term there will be a party tonight in the park about a ten minute walk from here. Now everyone is invited so that includes your brother and if you want to find friends I would highly recommend coming." Gabriel said not even bothering this time to remove the lollipop from his mouth.

"Thanks for the invite." Dean replied: Gabriel doesn't seem too bad I mean he invited him to a party.

"Yeah well thought I should tell you now before I get sent out,"

"Why are you getting sent out?" Dean asked confused, he hasn't seen Gabriel do anything since he sat down next to him.

Gabriel replied with a smirk and a 'you'll see'. The teacher finally arrived; he was an older man roughly forty and was carrying a satchel with him as he made his way to his desk.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got a bit held up. Anyway let me do the attendance and then I'll tell you what we will be doing this year." The teacher said.

The second the man sat down on his chair it collapsed from under him sending him straight to the floor. The class erupted in laughter as the teachers face turned bright red with either anger or embarrassment.

So that's what Gabriel was talking about. Dean turned to face the boy with the lollipop who had a satisfied smile on his face; he turned to face Dean and gave him a wink before the teacher yelled at him to get out.

"See you later Dean-o." Gabriel said before standing up, giving a bow and walking out of the classroom with a lollipop between his lips and a smirk on his face.

The rest of Deans History lesson went much smoother than it had started and after what felt like eternity the bell finally rung and Dean began to head to his next class.

XOX

Eventually it was lunch time and Dean found Sam already at a table with two trays of food. He sat down opposite his brother and dug in to the food on his tray. Dean told Sam about the party and Sam agreed to go as long as he had time to do his homework.

Sam was quite the nerd and wanted to go on to become a lawyer after school. Dean was proud of his brother and was glad he had finally got over his girlfriend from their old school. Sam didn't wasn't to move way from Jessica, his girlfriend of two years, but when their Dad disappeared he was forced to leave behind all his friends and Jess. It seems like he had finally got over it about a week ago but Dean was still keeping an eye on his brother so he could be there if he cracks again.

XOX

After all their classes were over Dean and Sam headed to Dean's Impala and then headed home to Bobby's. Sam got his homework done while Dean had a shower and got changed into some fresh jeans that made him look good and a blue button up with long sleeves. Dean waited on Sam to get ready which took forever because Sam had to brush his embarrassingly long hair. They decided to walk down to the park instead of driving in case Dean had a drink.

The walk wasn't long and eventually they heard the sound of music playing in the middle of the park where a mini bar was set up. The place was pretty crowded and there was a fire pit in the middle of the cleared space. The open space was surrounded by a dense layer of trees which blocked out only some of the sound. Dean spotted Gabriel at the other end of the clearing and made his way over dragging Sam along behind him. Gabriel was talking to two other people and looked up when he felt someone stand beside him.

"Dean-o glad you made it. Oh and who's your pretty friend?" Sam blushed at the look Gabriel was giving him and held out his hand.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother." He said trying to think of a way to cool down his warm cheeks.

"Dean, you never said you had a hot brother."

"Well I don't really think of my brother as hot cause that's… well that's weird." Dean replied looking a little grossed out at the idea of calling his brother hot.

"Point taken. Any way boys this is my brother Balthazar and his boyfriend Crowley." Gabriel said pointing to the two boys beside him.

Balthazar was a tall-ish boy with blonde hair, defined muscles and blue/grey eyes: he had mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes that gave Dean the idea that Gabriel wasn't the only trouble maker in school. Crowley was shorter than his boyfriend, he had dark brown hair and dark eyes that, like his boyfriend, had a glint of mischief. Balthazar was wearing a grey V-neck with black jeans and boots while his boyfriend was wearing a black button up, blazer and trousers.

"Hello boys." Crowley said in a subtly Scottish but mostly English accent.

"You're Scottish?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's where I was born. I moved to England when I was younger where I met Balthazar and then I moved over here about two years ago." Crowley replied like he had been asked this more times than he could count.

"England?" Dean asked this time directed at Balthazar.

"I used to live with my mum; we moved around a lot between England and France but settled in England for a few years before I moved back here to my dad. I just happened to meet Crowley here on my first day of school two years ago."

Dean nodded his head. "Small world, huh."

"A small world indeed." Balthazar agreed. "Anyway enough about us how about you?"

"Sammy and I lived in Kansas with our dad until he disappeared in the middle of the night at the start of the summer with all of his stuff. So now we live with our Uncle Bobby."

"What about your mum?" Balthazar asked.

"She died when Sam was 6 months; our dad didn't take it well and was basically absent after that, I practically raised Sammy myself." Dean replied then excused himself to get a drink.

He only just realised that Sam and Gabriel had disappeared, he scanned the crowd looking for his brother to no avail.

"Alright people time for some drinking games!" A girl with red hair shouted.

There were some cheers and Dean followed the crowd to a patch of grass where there was already people sitting in a circle.

"Okay what should we play first?" The red head asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I deeply apologize for the wait but I wanted to get this chapter right. I hope you can all forgive me and hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Wholocker x**

A chorus of people shouting games like 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare' were heard and the red head silenced everyone with a loud whistle.

"Truth or Dare it is." She said with a satisfied smile, "So who wants to start, not you Balthazar." The girl said as soon as Balthazar opened his mouth next to Dean.

Dean heard a mutter of 'kill joy' from the blonde next to him and cracked a smile.

"You know what I'll start, my idea to play games after all." The red head said. "Who's my first victim of the night? Jo: truth or dare?" She asks the blonde who Dean had only just noticed.

"Dare." Jo replies, a look of determination and a little bit of fear on her face.

"I dare you to draw a cat's nose and whiskers on your face in black marker and you're not allowed to wipe it off for the rest of the night."

Dean couldn't help but laugh along with the others as Jo, reluctantly, coloured the tip of her nose black and drew three lines on each cheek that resembled cat whiskers. Her cheeks had a dusting of red on them and it just made Dean laugh a little harder.

"Lucifer, truth or dare?" Jo asks attracting everyone's attention to a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, he had an aura of danger around him but it is nearly killed when he replies with a smirk on his face.

"Dare of course." Jo smirks dangerously.

"I dare you to kiss Lilith." She says the smirk on Lucifer's face widens slightly as he stands on walks over to a pretty blonde.

"Come here, gorgeous." The girl stands grabbing Lucifer's shirt and pulling him to her.

The kiss, from where Dean is sitting, is hot and intense and as the minutes drag on the awkwardness for the rest of the circle watching the two grows until Jo throws a shoe at the pair.

"I said kiss, not make out." She says as the two blondes smirk and return to their seats.

"Got a bit carried away. Gabriel truth or dare?"

"Dare." The blonde with the lollipop replied.

"I dare you to make out with who you personally think is the hottest here."

Gabriel muttered something under his breath before slowly pushing himself up off the ground. To Dean's horror he saw the blonde walking directly over to his brother. Gabriel grabbed Sam's shirt pulling him to his feet before dragging his head down to kiss the younger Winchester. Dean sat with his mouth hanging open as his brother immediately kissed back just as forcefully. The two broke apart with swollen lips and blush filled faces and returned to their places in the circle; Gabriel with a smirk and Sam looking confused while running his fingers over his lips.

"My turn then. Cassie," He said to his brother who was rolling his eyes at the nickname, "Truth or Dare?"

Cas was sitting with a beer in his hand, a day's old stubble on his face, his blue eyes glowing bright despite the darkness that had over run the sky and his hair yet again was dishevelled in all the right ways. He was wearing tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waist coat that clung to his body's every move and a red tie the same shade as his converse hi tops. He looked absolutely delicious. Dean watched as Cas took a drink before answering the question.

"Dare." His gravelly voice sent shivers down Dean's spine and by the reactions of a few people in the circle, he wasn't the only one.

Gabriel smirked at his brother and sat silently for a second as if thinking of a dare worthy of his younger sibling.

"Ok. Cas I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…" The circle of teenagers was silent, Cas' siblings were the only ones acting casually while everyone else waited in anticipation to see who would be getting up close and personal with the blue eyed boy. "…with Jo."

Dean felt strangely disappointed but watched as Cas took another drink before standing and walking over to Jo. He held his hand out for the blonde who was blushing bright red but placed her smaller hand in his. He pulled her to her feet as if she weighed nothing. They walked away into the trees with Cas' hand resting at the small of her back. The circle was relatively silent until the two returned twenty minutes later. Cas' hair was even more dishevelled and he was fixing his tie while Jo's tried to fix her skirt which was hitched further up her legs than it was twenty minutes ago.

"Bro what happened to your arms and neck?" Balthazar asked when the two sat down next to each other.

Dean's attention immediately went to Castiel's arms and neck where there were red lines that looked like shallow but irritated scratches.

"Let's just say kitty's got claws." Cas replied before taking a drink. Balthazar and Gabriel choked on their drinks before laughing while Jo blushed a deeper shade of red. "Balthazar?"

"Yes, darling." The boy replied.

"Truth or Dare."

"Well I've learned my lesson from the last time I said dare to you so truth."

"What happened in your room that woke me up at 3am yesterday morning?" Cas asked his brother who had a devilish smirk now taking place on his face; while Crowley was resting his head in his hands looking as if he was trying to block out the world.

"Well brother if you really want to know. My darling Crowley here was feeling stressed and I felt it was my job as boyfriend to 'relieve' that stress in the best way I knew how. Is that enough or do you really want me to expand and explain in detail what I did?" Balthazar said as his smirk expanded into a full blown smile as a chorus of groans of 'please don't' were said.

"No need brother just keep that information to yourself." Cas replied looking thoroughly grossed out.

Dean was trying not to think about exactly what Balthazar and Crowley got up to but his imagination was beginning to corrupt his thoughts with images of the two in compromising positions. Dean shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts and took a drink before looking round the circle to see others doing the same.

"My turn I believe, Dean Truth or Dare?" Balthazar asks.

"Dare." Dean replied instantly regretting his decision the second he looked up to see Balthazar's eyes light up with an evil glint.

"I dare you to kiss Castiel." Balthazar stated the glint in his eyes glowing brighter than ever.

Dean stared at him for a moment his eyes wide and mouth threatening to hang open. He looked across the circle to see Cas watching him with a tilt of the head as if he was trying to work something out. Dean finished his drink in one large gulp before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and forcing himself to stand on his feet. The circle of people was quiet as they watched Dean approach Cas who had made the effort to stand up. A voice at the back of Dean's head was telling him to turn around and sit back down but he ignored it as he came to stand in front of the slightly smaller boy. Dean took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before he breached the distance between himself and Cas and slammed his lips against the other boy's. Dean felt Cas' chapped but soft lips begin to move against his and he followed suit. Unconscious of his own actions he ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip and tried to hold back the moan that came when Cas' lips parted and his tongue was thrust into Dean's mouth. Dean brushed his tongue against Cas' and found himself gripping the black haired boy's waist in the need to be closer. Their tongues were dancing furiously with each other but eventually Cas started to slow down and ended the kiss by pulling away. Dean stared into Cas' brilliant eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. They continued to watch each other until Cas blinked and turned his face away for a second before turning back with a small smile. Dean returned it and walked back to his place in the circle only just remembering the world that existed outside that kiss. Everyone was silent as they stared at the two boys' before someone finally spoke up.

"That was HOT!" Someone exclaimed and Dean felt like his skin was on fire.

He stood up to grab another drink before returning to the circle where someone else took a turn. His thoughts were consumed by the kiss and he felt his stomach flip as if he was a teenage girl with a crush. He mentally slapped himself and tried to focus on the game but he was once again lost the second his green eyes met blue.

 **Any ideas for the story just let me know, if you want to of course.**

 **Thank you for your support and taking the time to read and let me know what you think whether it be positive or negative.**


End file.
